Requests for Staff
Requests for Staff (RfS) is the process by which the community decides who will become staff members, who are specially recognized users for a given field. A user either submits his/her own request for staff (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. For record purposes, we will be keeping previous applications on file as reference and for public access in the Archive. Requirements Before submitting a request for staff, users must meet a list of requirements. The requirements are listed below: *The user must have completed at least 400 or more mainspace at the time of their submission. *The user must have been an accounted member of the wikia for at least three months at the time of their submission. *In addition, no user may submit a request if another staff request is still being voted upon for that specific position. This allows the community to focus and devote their full attention to a single request per position before moving on to another. If a user submits a request without matching one of these requirements, their submission will be removed immediately. They can re-submit their request at a later date, with an existing admin's permission. Request Process 1. A user submits his request for staff or is nominated by another user. Submit your request by leaving a message detailing why you feel you are qualified for the position and why you would be an asset to the community. Follow your message with your signature. 2. Users in the community will have a period of time to support, oppose, or remain neutral to a user's request. IPs, or users without accounts are not allowed to vote. 3. After a reasonable amount of given time, voting will end. If the request has at least 8 supportive votes* and more supportive votes than opposing votes, it is qualified for admin voting. If not, the request is denied. 4. If the request is qualified, the admins will have to vote. They will submit their votes anonymously amongst themselves. The request needs a simple majority of the voting admins** to be approved. 5. If the majority of the voting admins and community staff support the candidate, a bureaucrat will promote the user to a staff member. Support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. Staff members are decided through a person's contributions and their activity on the Wiki. Before requesting a staff position, take a look at where your edits lie (we prefer that Staff members have at least 400 edits). This also applies to supporting or opposing to a user's request. If they are lacking constructive edits or their edits are within a different field than the one they're applying for, they obviously aren't cut out for the job. IPs are not allowed to edit this section. How to vote To vote, simply place one of the four voting templates below the request, along with any existing votes. The voting templates to choose from are "Support", "Oppose", "Neutral", and "Comment". After placing the template, explain why you cast that specific vote. Provide valid reasoning; don't support a user simply because they are your friend or oppose a user because you don't like them. Provide solid and clear reasoning. Keep in mind that you are not only voting on the request, but also trying to persuade the admins to support or oppose the submission. Follow your reasoning with your signature. Voting templates Janitors Janitors are users who are always on the lookout for spelling errors, coding errors, useless information, run-on sentences, etc. Requests None Reporters Users on the News Team keep the articles up to date and provide any upcoming information (that's sourced) about The Walking Dead. Requests User:TheSamBuckley (Please read the following request first before voting. Thanks.) Hey, everyone! My name is, as you already now, Sam, I've been contributing on the wiki for almost a year, I have made nearly 20,000 edits, and I would like to apply for Reporters. Originally, Axel TWD was the only Reporter on this wiki until he got demoted due to being an admin, and now there are no Reporters at all.[1] Of course, I know I'm not the only user who adds sourced info on this wiki, others do as well, I just wanted to see if I could be in this position. I've done my best to keep the wiki as updated as possible. Whenever I add information to an article, or create a page containing future information, (an episode for example), I always highlight the info with an external link/source included in the reference section of the page. I noticeably do this with episode titles, release dates, TV viewings, writers/directors, plot details, trivial information, statuses, etc. I have created the most episode aritcles for Season 4 and Season Two, and each one of the TV episodes were provided with a source. The following links below are, not all, but just some examples of sourced info I have made. (Chronologically) *Season 4 episodes 2-4 confirmed *Season 4 episodes 5-7 confirmed *Issue 115 record breaking sales *"Too Far Gone" viewers *Clementine's age *Video Game characters returning in Season Two *"After" viewers *"Claimed" viewers *"Alone" viewers *"30 Days Without An Accident" viewers *"Isolation" viewers *Bait" viewers *"All That Remains" release date(s) *Season 5 premiere air date *Season 4 episodes 12-16 confirmed *"Inmates" viewers *"A House Divided" release dates *"The Grove" viewers If you think I'm not ready, don't be nervous to say so, but please provide a specific reason and not just something brief like "I don't think you are ready", because I would like to know what improvements I might need to make. Thanks. - ™ (talk • ) 13:42, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Comic Readers The primary focus of Comic Readers is on the Comic Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests User:Devinthe66 Hello everyone! My name is Devin, I have been on this wiki for 4 months now, I already have 2 staff positions, TV Viewer and Photographer. Now you are probably asking yourself, why should I support? To answer your question, I have started editing Abraham's gallery by putting new images in and organizing them into their volumes and issues, I will soon be doing many more including Eugene's, Rosita's, and many more, once i'm done Abraham's, of course. Still not enough to convince you? Everyday for about 10-12 days I have been editing comic articles trying to keep them up to date and fix incorrect links. I also post various images of the comic series. I think I am deserving enough for the position, but do you? Please tell me with a support or an oppose, just make sure it makes sense :) --Devinthe66 (talk) 03:13, February 15, 2014 (UTC) He would be a good fit for this. Bloxxasourus (talk) 03:26, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Devin is a great editor who I know will help keep the comic articles up to date. After the recent admin losing staff titles decision, we need more comic readers who are active everyday. Devin is a great fit for this and has my 100% support. -- Gravelord (talk) 00:16, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Devin would be a good comic viewer. He is a great editor and deserves the title, you have my support. -- ThatGuyWhoLikesTWD (talk) 00:22, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Devin is a great editor, I think he should be a good comic viewer, I know he always keeps the articles up to date and he derserves it for everything he has done with the comic pages. He has my support. --Kovarro (talk) 03:56, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Well, first things first Denvinthe66 has been a fantastic editor! The work and effort he has put into mainting and improving Abraham Ford's Gallery is fantastic! The quality of images and the corrections in articles are as good as the before mentioned. I agree with Gravelord, after the admin demotion we are very low in Comic Book Readers and I would be more than happy for Devin to get the role! He deserves it!! :) -- Rick123Axel (talk) Devin has contributed so much to the wiki in such little time, especially to the Comic Series section. Plus, most of the images he has uploaded are related to the Comic Series. He is constantly online, and has his knowledge. He deserves this role. - ™ (talk • ) 20:20, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Television Viewers The primary focus of Television Viewers is on the TV Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests None Video Gamers The primary focus of Video Gamers is on the Video Games of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to them current and up to date. Requests User:Bloxxasourus Hey guys. So, I've been encouraged by my friends and by myself to run for Video Gamer. I have an extensive knowledge of the video game as it is my favorite media in TWD. I have over 400 mainspace edits, I monitor the main video game pages every day and since I've become a regular editor here, I've gotten several edits in the game sections them selves. So please consider me as a video gamer, thanks. You have been very active as of late, and you have made some great edits on the game articles. You definitely deserve this position. --[[User:InsaneHippo|'InsaneHippo']] ('[[User talk:InsaneHippo|'T]]|'[[User blog:InsaneHippo|'B]]|''' ''') Bloxx is a good editor who has been dedicated to this position lately. He has good edits in Video Game articles. #BLOXXFORVIDEOGAMER2K14 -DominicT22 You've worked hard for this position you've constantly been editing the Video Game pages lately, you deserve my support DarkShadow667 (talk) 06:17, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Bloxx has been very active lately and has an extensive knowledge of the Video Games. And all his edits from what I've seen have been good. Bloxx deserves this position. - GhostWolf716 (talk) 06:18, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:Content Novel Readers The primary focus of Novel Readers is on the Novel Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to them current and up to date. Requests None Writers Writers help rewrite and fix articles that have been poorly or have very little written. Requests None Visuals Visual Editors/Photographers work on providing several and clear pictures of The Walking Dead. Requests None Chat Moderators Chat Moderators regulate and monitor what is said on the Chat feature on the Wiki. Requests We are not currently accepting any Chat Moderator nominations. Please try again later, thanks. Category:Content